1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display using liquid crystal and a method of fabricating the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display (FDP) generally has a slim profile and provides a flat picture. Examples of flat panel displays includes liquid crystal displays (LCDs) widely used for notebook computer monitors, plasma display panels (PDPs) widely used for a large screen-sized digital TV, or organic electroluminescent displays (OELDs) used in a handheld terminal, etc.
Among these FDPs, the LCD displays images by converting an input electrical signals into visual information, using the property that the light transmittance of liquid crystal material can be varied by controlling an electric field applied to the liquid crystal material. A conventional LCD includes first and second substrates each having an electrode formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. By applying different voltages to the first and second substrates, respectively, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal material. The local electric field for a region of the liquid crystal layer determines the alignment of molecules of the liquid crystal material, varying the light transmittance for that region. LCDs are widely used, since they are lightweight and have a slim profile and low power consumption.
Typically, a common electrode to which a constant common voltage is applied is formed on the first substrate, and a plurality pixel electrodes are formed on the second substrate. The plurality of pixel electrodes have a one-to-one corresponding to a plurality of pixel regions (which are commonly referred to as “pixels”). Each of the plurality of pixel electrodes receive a data voltage that corresponds with an image part. Typically, to reduce the number of fabrication steps and fabrication costs for a display, displays do not incorporate separately disposed drivers for the first substrate and second substrate to apply the common voltage and the data voltage. Instead, LCDs are typically designed such that the common voltage and the data voltage are applied to the second substrate by a single driver, and the common voltage is applied to the common electrode of the first substrate by a conductor connecting the first substrate and the second substrate.
Specifically, a common voltage applying part is formed along an edge of the second substrate, and a plurality of conductors each containing gold (Au) or silver (Ag) are formed on the common electrode applying part. One end of each of the plurality of conductors is connected to the common electrode of the first substrate, and a common voltage can be applied through the common voltage applying part and the conductor.
To apply the common voltage to the common electrode according to the aforementioned technique, a separate process (referred to as a ‘short point process’) of forming the conductors is used. The short point process is time-consuming and expensive, since it uses a noble metal, such as Au or Ag. The conductors can also be deposited in the form of paste on the common electrode applying part. During such a deposition of the conductors, the conductive material may diffuse and contaminate the LCD.